


Happy to Keep his Dinner Warm

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren sang <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7ZwxUgh7pg">this song</a> at some event and ughhhhh babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to Keep his Dinner Warm

"Honey, I'm home!

He'd said it once as a joke. But when it resulted in Blaine poking his head out from the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, then rushing to catch him in a kiss before he'd even got his coat off, Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying it again and again. Now it was part of their routine.

But today Blaine didn't come bounding into the hallway. Kurt hung up his jacket with no interruptions. It was weird.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

The answer came from the living room. Kurt followed the voice, judging himself for being so disappointed that Blaine wasn't cooking. He found him lounging on the sofa on his stomach, his nose buried in a book.

"You know, if you keep that up you'll start thinking for yourself, and as the man of the house I just can't have that."

"Hmm? Oh. Ha. Good day?"

Kurt frowned.

"Not bad. Busy. Shall I fix us something for dinner?"

Blaine didn't even look.

"Don't you wanna know about my day?"

"Kurt squatted next to him, kissing his temple. Blaine's mouth twitch into a half smile as he caught a glimpse of Kurt's trousers tightening around his thighs, but he regained composure and went back to his book. Kurt frowned a little harder.

"Is something up? Are you mad at me? If you had something planned you can cook-"

"No, darling, I'm not mad. I'm just reading. Something arrived for you; it's on the coffee table."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the dark box on the table. It looked like a jewellery box, something for a watch or a bracelet. Kurt ignored it and focused on Blaine.

"That doesn't matter. What's wrong?"

"It might be important."

"Blaine-"

Blaine groaned with exasperation and dropped his face on the pages. When he bobbed up again he was grinning.

"Ugh, Kurt, will you stop being so attentive and hurry up and ask how my day was?"

"Blaine, have you lost your mind? Should I look in the box or ask how your day was or go make dinner?"

Blaine snapped the book shut and chucked it carelessly on the floor. He hadn't been able to read a single word for half an hour anyway; he was too excited. He sat up and took Kurt's hands.

"I can't play this game any more. I'm too impatient and you're too blind. My day was eventful. Because someone brought that box over."

"Who?"

"Rachel."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"No."

Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Yep."

Kurt grabbed the box and flicked it open to reveal a plastic stick with a purple tip and a tiny window. A tiny window with a little pink plus sign. He looked up at Blaine again.

"Fuck off."

"Never!"

"We're-"

"We're _pregnant!_ "

Kurt dropped the box on the floor and scooped Blaine up into his arms, burying his face in his neck. Blaine beamed over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe it, Blaine, I, I love you so much-"

"I know, honey. I love you too."

"I can't believe I just told you to fuck off. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. And dinner's already in the oven."

Kurt managed to move his lips to Blaine's mouth without pulling out of th embrace. He kissed him like he was everything, like he never wanted to stop. He didn't care about dinner. He didn't care about anything but his family.


End file.
